Thoughts of Death?
by keli72
Summary: It was just a bad dream, right? Fang has a dream and he can't seem to get it off of his mind. And why is it when he remembers it during a battle people die? Could it be a new power, if so he certainly doesn't want it.
1. Just a Bad Dream?

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.

On with the story!_

* * *

_

_'Why is it so dark in here?' I thought as I walked across the clearing. Looking up at the sky I noticed that there were no stars, no moon, no light of any kind. It was just, black. Returning my gaze to look ahead, I saw that a thick fog had settled around me. It closed me in like a cage._

_As I began to run, to try to find any means of escape, the voices began. They called to me with a melodic, eerie tone that once entranced me. Now their words caused me to fear greatly, I knew what was coming next. Panic filled me as I realized that there was no escape, I was trapped and would have to face it._

_There was a loud noise behind me, I turned but could see nothing through the wall of fog. The voices began to pick up, growing louder and louder. A strong wind began to blow, and dirt flew into my eyes. My already limited vision was finally gone, I was truly blinded to what was about to happen._

_I stumbled through the darkness, tripping occasionally. The noise was there again, only this time it was closer, much, much closer. I heared each breath, each growl, and every footstep that it took as it came to find me._

_All of a sudden (1), the wind stopped, and the voices grew silent. Getting to my feet, I rubbed the dirt out of my eyes. It would have been better if I had stayed blind. For standing not ten feet infront of me tall and glaring was..._

* * *

"Fang! Up and at 'em!" Max yelled as she moved from person to person in a pathetic attempt to get us all up and moving. 

Groans were traveling around our temporary campsite. I slowly get to my feet in order to help Iggy prepare breakfast for the Flock. Unfortunately, as soon as I was standing upright I had a flashback of my nightmare and I fell back to the ground.

Max turned her head in my direction looking concerned. She was now walking towards me, but I could no longer see her. All I could see was fog. I could faintly hear Max's voice calling out to me, but the other voices were louder.

I was snapped out of my trance when I felt someone shaking me violently.

"Fang! What was that?" Max asked, her eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?" I countered while trying to keep my voice calm and even. Yea, that wasn't working out so well.

"You just fell to the ground and turned even paler than your normal pale. Did I mention that you were shaking?"

"I was? I thought that was you." Had I really been shaking that badly?

"No Fang, Mas wasn't even touching you." Angel stated. When did they come over here? I hadn't even noticed the other four members of the Flock standing there.

"Well I am fine now, see?" I stood up once again and this time managed to stay upright. The Flock eyed me suspiciously, but I didn't pay them any attention.

Making my way to the campfire that had been burning all night, I couldn't help but wonder what could have triggered that dream. Even now, I could still hear every sound, every smell and every feeling and thought that had been going through me at the time. The feeling of the wind blowing through my hair, the sound a the voices calling out to me, crawling across the cold ground and that thing, staring down at me. It had all seemed so real.

So what was it?

* * *

(1) Random thought on this phrase, _All of a sudden_. What is all of a sudden, I know that it is a well-known phrase, but what is it? And what is _Part of a sudden?_ Sorry, you don't have to respond to my ramblings.

Well there you have it. My first ever Maximum Ride fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think, but be completly honest, criticism is welcome.


	2. Cookies

Here it is, the not-so-long-awaited chapter two! I couldn't help it, even though I only got one review (thanks reviewer) I really wanted to update again.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Maximum Ride, and I don't see that changing anytime soon.

* * *

I love flying. We all do, it is one of the perks of being a genetic freak. My black wings shone in the sun as I took deep, powerful strokes. Max flew to my left, Iggy above me, Gasman below and Angel and Nudge were on the other side of Max.

We were trying to get as far away from the School and Itex as possible. Even if that meant flying for five hours without any breaks. We wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer, but I wasn't going to be the first to crack. No worries though, Nudge would speak up any minute now.

"Hey Max, I'm hungry, can we stop and get like some burgers or something? Oh! How about we stop for some ice cream too? Or maybe we could..." Told you so.

"Nudge! Okay guys, we need to stop and re-fuel. Fang, ideas?"

I scanned the ground below us quickly. It was a rather large city, and I thought that we were somewhere is Colorado. It would have to be a restraunt or a grocery store.

Glancing up at Max, she read my expression.

"Fine, but we can't stay for long." She looked back towards the ground. "We can land right there." She pointed to a spot that was hidden by trees, mostly. It should hide our landing, that is, unless someone just happened to be standing near by. "Angel and Ig, you two go first. Then Nudge, Gazzy and Fang. Let's head down guys!" When Max finished giving her directions, we flew down in the order we were given. Max went down after me, just like always.

Once we had safely landed, we folded our wings in and pulled the windbreakers on tightly. We looked, almost normal.

"Okay, let's go. Try to blend in." Before we could take a step Angel called out, "Who has Total?" I hate that dog, not kidding in the slightest. He is so annoying. Normal dogs are bad enough, just try having one that can talk.

"I got him." Iggy called out, shifting Total from one arm to the other. Angel appeared satisfied and we began to walk towards the nearest food place.

* * *

"Oh please Max, can we get some of these cookies. Look! They even have little chocolate chips in them, pleasepleaseplease!" Angel and Nudge had teamed up and her. Max was going on about how we couldn't buy everything and how we didn't know how much money we had left in our account.

"I know that we can't get everything," Nudge complained, "but what if we put back the pretzels or something, I mean, pretzels are so gross." Max looked in my direction for help, and I walked over. I had to do something, those pretzels are mine.

"Come on you two, think about it. Those cookies will be gone in five minutes knowing you two and then what will you have? How about we get some granola bars instead. They have chocolate chunk." Max pleaded with the kids, but they refused to give up.

"We aren't getting the cookies." I simply stated, I tried to make it sound like I actually believed that they would listen to me. Yea right.

"Fine, but we are getting them next time." Nudge replied, then walked off. Angel stood there, looking confused. Max turned to me, shock plastered on her face.

"Well that was easy. How did you do that?" She asked.

"Maybe you just don't know how to deal with kids as well as I do." This was actually really funny, seeing how I had no earthly clue why they listened to me.

My saying this seemed to irk Max, because she made a face and walked off after Nudge. Angel still stood infront of me, staring.

"What?" I asked. She didn't answer, she just shook her head and continued to stare. I in turn, walked off, she was freaking me out and I didn't want her to read my mind and figure that out. I also needed to find Ig and Gazzy before they blew something up. I was definatly ready to get out of here.

* * *

The large pile of food lay before us. We hadn't touched it yet, Max wouldn't let us because Gasman had to take a "little break" as Max called it. Hey, I am all for him doing his business elsewhere. Sadly, the second he stepped out from behind a tree, Iggy's ears perked up and he cocked his head slightly, listening to something that we couldn't hear.

We all held our breath so he could hear it as well as possible.

"Erasers!" He called out, and we jumped to our feet.

"Having a picnic?" A voice called out from behind us. Do I actually have to tell you who it was? That's right, I think you know.

* * *

So tell me what you think, and I still want you to be honest. Reviewing only takes like thirty seconds, so please do!


	3. Not of Natural Causes

Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long for me to post, but the site wouldn't let me. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

"Having a picnic?" A voice called out from behind us. Do I actually have to tell you who it was? That's right, I think you know.

"I don't remember sending you an invite." Max called to Ari, and then proceeded to attack the Eraser nearest to her.

"Angel, Gazzy and Nudge, U and A!" I called out, and then threw myself into the battle. On the ground, it was an even fight, the younger kids wouldn't have a chance, but in the air, we could easily kick their butts. Seeing half of the Flock hovering above us, five Erasers flew up as well. I knew that they could handle five, even if they were much younger.

Iggy was on the ground, taking on two Erasers by himself. He could take them easily, being blind was almost never a problem for him. I would bet that he has a few explosives up his sleeves as well.

I threw another punch at the Eraser that I was fighting and he stumbled backwards. He almost instantly jumped forward at me, and I had to dodge out of the way. This move got me out of danger from him, but I stepped into another fight. Max vs. Ari. Max was holding her own, which was impressive considering the fact that Ari was twice as big and weighed like four times more than her.

Ari swung his hairy fist at me, catching me off guard. He hit me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fell to the ground, unable to breath. Ari didn't take advantage of this though, he just kicked me aside and went for Max. Which meant that he was only here for her.

Eventually able to breath again, I got to my feet only to be confronted by two abnormally large Erasers. Smirks played on their lips. Were they really that naive? Like just because they outnumbered me I couldn't win. If these were their thoughts they had another thing coming.

Thinking quickly, I dropped back to the ground and swung my leg out, knocking their feet out from under them. They fell to the ground and struggled to get back up. I, on the other hand, was already up, moving towards them. One of them got up and threw a punch at me. I caught his fist and twisted hard. He cried out and pulled his hand back. The Eraser still on the ground tried to knock me down, but I saw his leg coming and jumped. Both Erasers were now on their feet and moving in my direction, one from behind and one in the front. I delivered a sharp blow to the one in front, and ducked to avoid the fist flying towards me from behind. What resulted in this was the Eraser's fist made contact with a face, but it wasn't mine. He had hit the other Eraser instead of his intended target, me.

"Fang, move!" A shout came from above me. Looking up I saw the Gasman holding a small package in his hand. Crap.

Immediately I jumped from my fight. The Erasers looked puzzled, but I knew something that they didn't. I opened my wings part of the way and allowed the blast from the small explosion to carry me away from the danger.

Turning back, I saw the two Erasers that I had been fighting running around, completely covered in fire. They wouldn't live much longer. What a awful way to die. Tough luck.

A large paw grabbed me from behind and I was thrown against a tree. Ouch. This new Eraser stood over me, growling. His black eyes shone with excitment and he began to smile as if he had already won. It brought back memories of my nightmare from the night before. Of course I realized that I shouldn't be daydreaming during a fight, so I shifted my focuse back to the Eraser.

Before I had the chance to get to my feet, the Eraser's eyes grew large and they showed huge amounts of fear. He grabbed his head and fell to the ground screaming.

I stood up and looked down on the Eraser who was no longer breathing. Shifting my gaze to look ahead, I saw that the remaining Erasers had retreated. Angel, Nudge and the Gasman flew to the ground and Max and Iggy walked towards me. They all appeared as though the had been forced through a shredder, Max being the worst.

They all glanced at the Eraser lying at my feet and then back up at me.

"Are you okay?" Max asked, and I nodded in response. She rolled her eyes at me before turning to the rest of the Flock.

"Reports. Is everyone all right?" She asked, scanning over the group that stood in front of her.

While they were talking I knelt down in order to more closely examine this Eraser. I felt around his neck until I found what I was looking for, his identification tag. It read:

0734105694

6-06-17

Some i.d., but it did tell me one thing, he wasn't even a year old. His death hadn't been of "natural causes." I remembered the look in his eyes, one of pure terror. What was he afraid of?

"Fang, you ready to head out?" Max asked me. I stood up and walked over to the group.

"Let's go."

* * *

It is about time I got this on here. Review and I will post the next Chapter! Also I have a question for you. Should I add Fang/Max in her? Vote **in your reviews. ** I will tally the votes and will tell you guys what it was in chapter five! 


	4. Brain Power

Here it is! Chapter Four. Didn't have to wait too long to update because I already had it typed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, still don't own it.

* * *

Remember that whole 'I love flying' speech? I now believe that it is a bunch of crap. On some occasions. Let me give you a bit of advice, never try to fly and eat at the same time. It doesn't work out so well. For example, say you drop the granola bar that you had been eating, it falls for hundreds of feet before you hear, "Ow! What just hit me on the head?" from way down below. I found this mildly amusing, Max didn't. 

"How can you drop a granola bar while you are eating it...!?" She was ranting on about that for a while. Come on, Iggy didn't mean to drop it. How about a 'be more careful next time, okay?' It has the same end result, he won't listen anyway. Give the guy a break, after all, what could a blind guy do to stop it from falling? Rhetorical question, don't answer.

I hate that feeling, you know the one, when you know that someone is staring at you. I looked over at the Flock and met eyes with Angel. Then for some reason, I started to fall back from my current position. Angel did as well. Did she make me do that?

We flew side by side for a few minutes, about twenty feet away from the others. She continued to stare at me. Eventually, she decided to voice her thoughts.

"What did you do?"

I, of course, had no idea what she was talking about. So I said just that.

"What are you talking about?"

"You aren't doing it on purpose are you?" She asked, sounding rather confused.

"No, I really don't. What to tell me what it is you are talking about?" I am sick of all of these questions that aren't being answered!

"I want to know why I can't read your mind anymore. What did you do?"

She couldn't read my mind. Good for me, but how did that happen?

"When did you realize that you couldn't hear my thoughts anymore?"

"This morning, after your episode. At least, that is what Max calls it. You know, in her head. It really bothers her that you won't tell her what happened? So I decided to read your mind and figure out what it was, but I couldn't."

I looked ahead of us at Max to see that she was looking back at us.

Flying to us she asked, "What is going on you two?" She said this while looking at Angel, but her words were directed towards me.

"We were just talking, but we are done now, right Fang?" She looked back at me, it was apparent that she didn't want Max to know what was going on.

I nodded and Angel smiled sweetly. Putting on a bit of extra speed she caught up to Nudge and began to fly beside her.

Max took Angel's previous position and asked, "Really, what was that about?"

"You know, I am not really sure. I think that she just wanted to talk." Although it is nothing to be proud of, I am a really good liar. I must be, seeing how Max didn't say anything, she just continued to fly beside me without speaking. Since she wasn't talking to me, I took this time to think about the events of the day so far.

First a weird dream that I can't get off my mind. When I wake up from it I can't stand up and I am shaking badly. If that wasn't awful enough, we got attacked by those freaking Erasers again. Some of them were killed, and one just died right in front of me. Not that even touched the guy. Still have no idea how it happened. Then Angel tells me that she can no longer read my thoughts. To sum it all up, I had a dream that seemed to trigger a weird chain of events. What bothered me the most was that I had no idea what happened to that Eraser. Honestly, have they always just up and died during a fight? No, I don't believe they do.

"So where are we headed now? Voice given you any directions yet?" I asked, "It would be nice if you clue me in sometime soon.

"I really have no idea. Wherever we go Erasers follow, and I don't think that there is a place that they won't be able to find us. I just don't know what we can do. We will have to keep moving until we can come up with a reasonable plan."

Crap, Max pretty much just said that she has given up any hope of escaping the School. What do you do when your leader gives up?

"Max, don't say stuff like that, even if you don't think that things will be okay, you can't let it show. They younger kids need hope. They need to believe that things will be alright."

"I know, I know! It just feels like it is all my fault. They could be tracking us through me. That freaking chip!" She began to raise her voice, causing a few of the younger kids to turn their heads. In an attempt to calm her down I said, "We don't know what that chip does. It could be something else, we just don't know." I tried to think of a story to cheer her up. There was the time that Angel decided to make us all breakfast by herself. I don't know why, but Max loves that story, even though Angel almost burnt the house down. How did it happen again? Let's see, Angel decided to make pancakes and she spilt the mix everywhere. It ignited and set the stove on fire. Instead of coming to get us, she tried to put it out by herself with the small hose from the kitchen sink. We all woke up to the smell of smoke. Running to the kitchen, we see Angel standing in front of the burning stove, covered in pancake mix, attempting to fight the fire that she made. She had gotten herself soaking wet and I had to pull her away. Iggy put the fire out and before Angel could apologize, Max started cracking up. We had no idea...

"Hey Fang," Max began, so I shifted my focus to her. She looked momentarily confused then continued, "Remember the time Angel set the kitchen stove on fire while trying to make us breakfast?"

"Yes." How weird. What are the odds that we were both thinking of the same event that happened over two years ago?

"She was covered in flour and she was soaking wet. I wish that we could go back to that day. No Erasers, and no problems. It seems like an eternity ago." Odd, I was going to say something very similar to that. Max can't read minds, can she?

* * *

Okay, the reader poll is still open. 

Should I add Fang/Max to my story. **Vote Yes or No in your reviews if you have a opinion.** If no one votes then I just won't add any.


	5. In His Head

Chapter 5: In His Head

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

"This looks good, let's make camp here. Fang, Nudge, you two get some firewood. Gazzy and Ig, you guys set up camp and Angel and I are going to head into town to get some food. Ya'll got it?" Everyone nods and I set out with Nudge to find some wood.  
The second we're away from everyone else, she begins.

"I don't like gathering wood, I mean, the bugs and stuff. It is just so gross. What if one gets on me? Will you kill it? I don't want to touch it. Why couldn't we go to town for food? Max gets to do everything. Why does she always take Angel? Is Angel really that helpful? I can help just as well; they are just getting food. But NO . . . we get stuck gathering firewood . . ." I can't stand it any longer, I give her a look that immediately shuts her mouth.

Picking up another stick, she looks at me, apparently debating with herself about whether she should talk or not. Of course, her decision is obvious.

"So what happened this morning? It kind of freaked us out, all of us. Angel told me that even though no one is saying anything, they are all thinking about it. You scared me so bad, Fang. I thought that something really bad had happened. When you fell to the ground like that, Max says you were lucky. Your head landed right next to a rock. A pretty big one too. If you had hit your head on that . . "

"Nudge! I don't know what it was, all I know is that I am perfectly fine. Can we please just drop it?" I can't let her know that I had been just as scared as she was, or that today's events have really began to bug me. None of it makes any sense. "I didn't mean to snap like that." Nudge stops grabbing small sticks and lookes up at me. She smiles, realizing that I'm trying, in my own kind of way, to apologize.

"It's okay, I know that my talking bothers ya'll sometimes"

"That's not it. We just need to think sometimes and it's hard to do with people talking all of the time." How do you explain to an 11-year-old that she can't constantly talk? Nudge isn't the best listener.

"That is all I can carry, you ready to head back?" I ask, ready to change the subject. I'll leave it to Max to handle situations such as this. I am not good at this kind of stuff, and Max is the leader. That makes it her job.  
Nudge doesn't answer, just walks away. Max is going to kill me.

-Back at camp, later that night-

"You yelled at her? Fang, you just can't snap like that, not to her at least." Max is pretty ticked. I don't blame her, I would be ticked too if I was in her position.

"I get that, I apologized, sort of . . . Like you haven't snapped at one time or another." Max doesn't answer. She carefully considers what I said.

"I have snapped, I admit to that and you have seen it, but yelling at a little girl? Fang, I think that you might have really hurt her feelings. She hasn't said anything all night, and you and I both know that isn't normal."

"What else can I do? I already apologized and she is still upset. I really just want to go to sleep and forget about today and everything that has happened."

I lay back on my "bed" and close my eyes. "Fang, you can't pretend that this isn't a big thing." When I don't answer she groans and gives up. "Fine, we will settle this in the morning."

Standing up, Max gives me one final look and walks over to Iggy and sits down next to him. Iggy has first watch. I always feel safer when he is our lookout, although he is blind, he has amazing hearing. Why am I so tired all of a sudden? Of course after today anyone would be exhausted. Sleep is a great thing. I really need it. I wonder how long it will take . . .

-later that night, around 2 a.m-

* * *

Nudge's POV

Aww man, I hate when I wake up this time of night! It is like sooo creepy. It is dark and really quiet and I can't stand it when things are quiet.  
Now I will never be able to sleep. At least I don't have to keep watch. Looks like Max is doing it right now. Her and Iggy probably switched already. Max is sitting way off on a tree stump. She is so pretty, and she is such a great leader. I want to be just like her when I grow up. I think she likes Fang. They would be so cute together, that is, after Fang lightens up some. He is just so tense and quiet. How many times have I seen him smile? Twice? Maybe three times, tops. They are completely different, but for some reason that seems to work for them. Glancing over at Fang, I can immediately tell that something isn't right. First off, his breathing sounds off and it seems strained. Second, he is violently shaking. It's just like this morning.  
I move over to him quietly. Thinking quickly, I decide to wake him up, he might be having a nightmare or something.  
The second my hand touches his skin, images begin filling my head. They're all so scary.

-Inside Fang's head- Still Nudge-

_Where am I? Wasn't I just at camp? I'm definitely not at camp anymore. It is so creepy here and I can't see anything. Such thick fog surrounds me, I can almost feel it. I wish Max was here right now, she could help me find a way out of this._

_Wait a minute, I can fly!_

_I spread my wings out and begin run. Right before taking off, I trip over something and fall to the ground. I gasp. It's not something, it's someone. Who could be out here, just lying on the ground?_

_Getting on my hands and knees, and I start crawling backwards until I find the person. They're lying face down__ so I flip them over. The person is Fang. He opens his eyes and look straight at me. I've never seen him so afraid in my life._

_"Nudge, what are you doing here?" He doesn't give me time to respond. "How did you . . . you have to get out of here"_

_"Why? What is this place?" I ask, but he doesn't answer. He's looking past me, and I follow his gaze.  
At first I don't see anything, but I hear it, whatever it was. A low growl first, then the footsteps. Only something huge could make that much noise with each step. All that I can hear is heavy pounding and that thing's low, rumbling growl. Then, all of a sudden, it stops. But it isn't quiet, I begin to hear voices. Beautiful, yet haunting voices call out to me. They begin to laugh, and their laughter fills me. So entranced by their laughter, I can only faintly hear Fang's voice calling out to me. His words seem to float away, leaving me with only these lovely voices. Voices that I want to be lost in forever, with words so calming that I entirely forget about whatever had been coming for me._

_That is their purpose. I am supposed to forget, they are the distraction._

_Their laughter suddenly becomes evil, mocking me for my stupidity. I have allowed that thing to come closer to us, blocking our escape._

_I look at Fang, and realize that was what he was trying to tell me. He knew all along._

_Two large yellow eyes look down at us through the fog. That's all that I'm able to see. "Nudge, close your eyes." Fang instructs, yet I can't bring myself to obey. I'm too afraid to even blink._

_"Close your eyes!" Fang shouts once again. I struggle to obey. My eyes are shut, but I can still hear the growls._

_In one quick movement, Fang wraps his arm around me and rolls on top of me. I scream and open my eyes to see. . ._

* * *

"Max?" I jump up and throw my arms around her. I look around and see our camp. I see Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy, but no Fang.

"Where's Fang?" I ask. I pull back from Max and wait for an answer.

"He woke up and walked into the woods over there," she says, pointing to my left, "He left just a few minutes ago. What happened with you two?" I tell them what happened, and they don't tell me to stop talking, not even once.

Reviews definitely wanted!

Polls are still open! Keep voting if you want me to add Fax!

Poll results Fax---  
No Fax


	6. To the School

Hey dedicated viewers! Sorry it took so long for the update, I couldn't get on the internet. I am going to be really busy for the next two weeks, but I will attempt to update. I am not promising anything though.

Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

How did that happen? Nudge somehow got into my dream, and that thing came. I tried to protect her, she screamed and then, I don't actually know. We were just back at camp. I left so Nudge wouldn't bombard me with questions that I had no answer to. The woods seemed a good place to hide, so that is where I went.

I could still see the fire from our camp through the trees. It wasn't dark anymore, which meant that we would be leaving soon. It also meant that Nudge would tell everyone else and they would all freak out. They would all want an explanation that I would be unable to give.

Looking back towards the camp, I saw that the fire had been put out and it appeared as though no one was there anymore. Surely they wouldn't have left without me. That is stupid, of course they wouldn't. I stood up and walked back to camp.

The rest of the Flock was there, they were sitting in a circle were Nudge had slept. She was talking animatedly. No one heard me approach, not even Iggy. The seemed to be entrance by her story, and I feared that I already knew what story she was telling.

I stood where I was for a minute, not daring to move. As Nudge's voice picked up in intensity as well as volume, I managed to pick out a few of her words. _Fang, voices, laughing, realized and totally freaked out._ After that, I stopped paying attention, after all, I already knew this one. I had hoped that it had all been a dream, no luck on my part.

I sighted heavily, causing Iggy to spin around. The others turned to look at me, shocked expressions on their faces. No one spoke at first, we simply stared. Never in my life have I envied Angel more than I did now. What I wouldn't give to be able to read their minds.

"Ummm... you want to sit down? I think we need to discuss some," Max struggled for a word, "stuff." With her last word, she moved to one side, creating a spot for me to sit down.

I took a step towards the group, but Iggy motioned for me to stop. He touched his ear, showing us that he was listening to something. We all heard it in a few moments, a helicopter.

Erasers filed out of the surrounding woods and were falling from the sky. There had to be over fifty of them, and they all had guns. About time the School gave them some brains.

Red dots appeared on my black t-shirt, like thirty of them. Why would most of them be on me? Shouldn't Max have the most pointed at her?

I looked over at her, she was still sitting in the circle, and she was looking back at me. A confused expression was plastered onto her face. I am sure that I looked the same. Didn't they attack us yesterday? Their attacks had never been this close together.

We both turned around as Ari stepped out of the woods. He held a gun, but it wasn't pointed at either of us. He held it in Iggy's direction, the one person who could do nothing about it.

"Hey guys, you miss me?" He smiled, finger playing on the trigger.

Nudge grabbed Iggy's hand and tapped on it. A secret language that we had made up years ago. As she told him what was happening, he remained calm, well, as calm as a blind mutant with a gun pointed at him could be.

"Now what do you want?" Max questioned, not bothering with sarcasm. She realized what I knew from the second they came, we couldn't win, all we could do was try to stay alive.

"Max, Max, Max," Ari said playfully, "For once this isn't all about you." He brought his gaze up to me. That was unexpected. "We noticed a change in your friend, we just want to know what that change is. No worries, you will get him back in one piece, maybe." The other Erasers laughed at Ari's statement, then they began to move towards me.

Max jumped to her feet, but she couldn't do anything about it, that is, unless she wanted to get shot.

"How do you know that something has changed?" Nudged asked, still holding Iggy's hand. She turned to me, apparently think of last night. I didn't think that was it, they are just dreams. Yea right, and I am not part bird.

"Now you know that I can't tell you that," Ari said, stepping forward, "step back." He and Max were within a foot of each other. He stood glaring down at her, now holding the gun to her chest. She looked at me and I nodded slightly.

She did as she was told and stepped aside. There was now no one standing between myself and Ari.

The air around me began to swirl, bring my gaze to the landing helicopter.

I felt to rough paws grab each of my arms and the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the base of my neck. I desperately wanted to fight, but I knew that would result in immediate death.

The Erasers pushed me in the direction of the awaiting helicopter. It's blades were spinning quickly, blowing my hair into my eyes, along with some dirt. I made the Erasers work to get me there, I refused to take a step, so they had to drag me.

The last thing I remember was being thrown into the helicopter and a large needle in the hands of an Eraser. Then it all went black.

I woke up in a cage, at the School.

* * *

Wasn't it worth the wait? Sorry it is so short, the next chapter will be longer. 

Poll Results:

Fax-------

No Fax- (sort of, said they didn't care either way)

So I will be adding Fax, but not in the next couple of chapters. Got to get Max and Fang back together first.


	7. Changes

Sorry it took so long, my typist (aka my sister) wouldn't type this up for me. For the record, I loathe typing. Anyway here is chapter seven.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

Freaking cages. I am not some animal to be locked away! When I find the jerk that decided to use cages in here, I will kill him. Humans (yes, I do consider myself a human) do not belong in cages! I also hate the fact that I am only able to see the feet of those walking by. 

Here is what has happened up to this point: I woke up and sat here, a white coat took my blood four different times and I fell asleep. That just about covers it. So much for finding out about the 'changes' in me. Nooo, I just have to sit here and wait.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Images from the past few days appearing in my mind. The dreams, that thing, fighting the Erasers, Ari holding a gun, the Eraser's face as he died of unnatural causes, and Max. I remembered the way the light hit her face, how she smiled as we were flying, and her laughter, beautiful chiming bells. Thinking of her relaxed me, at least to the point that I could think clearly. How could I get out? My hands were too large to fit through the bars of my cage, so unlocking the door would be impossible. I am pretty sure that was the purpose though.

I could fake having a heart attack or something, but can teenagers have heart attacks? A seizure then. That may work, but they would most likely inject some weird drug into me before actually opening the door. Then operate to see what caused it. I shuddered at the thought. There has to be something I can do! Sitting here without anything is killing me.

As if I had spoken my thoughts aloud, the door opened and four pairs of very large feet began to walk towards me. Erasers. They stopped in front of my crate and one bent down. It was Ari, who else "You're awake, too bad, I don't think you will want to come with us. Oh well, let's go." He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. I crawled out and one of the other Erasers pulled me to my feet.

"A key? Are you really that afraid I will escape?" Ari rolled his eyes, "Just a precaution." He informed me before grabbing my upper arm and pulling me toward the door. The three other Erasers walked beside us, as if they expected me to attempt an escape. I wouldn't, at least, I wouldn't right now. I wanted to know about these changes, if that means staying a bit longer, I think I can handle it.

Ari pulled me into a small room. One thing was definite, this room wasn't for experimenting, it couldn't be. In one corner there was a television, a nice one at that. There was a microwave and a sink, a cupboard, refrigerator, and some couches. In the center of the room Jeb sat at a circular table, a cup of something hot in his hand. "Have a seat, Fang." Why did he always have to sound so freakin' cheerful? A hint of remorse in his voice would be a start, considering all he's done to us.

Ari released his hold on my arm and stormed out of the room. I returned my gaze to the empty chair Jeb had motioned to. Seeing no other available option, I took a seat.

"I assume you know hwy you are here, so I won't even bother feeding you any crap about the current situation. We here at the School have noticed serious changes in you lately." He paused, waiting for a reaction of some sort. Since I was curious, I played along.

"How did you know something changed?" He didn't answer immediately, but took a deep breath, sipped his drink, apparently trying to decide if he would tell me. How much trouble could it cause? I had a mental picture of him telling me. Hey, I could imagine, couldn't I?

"I don't think," he began, pulling my thoughts back to him. For a short moment Jeb appeared confused, but quickly continued, "well I guess I could, how much trouble could it cause? Alright, here it is. You know, I'm sure, about the chip in Max's arm. You have one as well, as does Iggy. These chips monitor your heart rate, bpm, your breathing rate, and a whole bunch of other stuff I am sure you won't care about. By observing these things, we can literally tell what you are feeling.

"Fang, your brain activity has gone through drastic changes in the past three days. We found the same thing in Angel last time we brought her back in. This was right before she developed the ability to control minds, only your case is slightly different. Your brain activity is much higher than hers were. We believe that you are actually able to think of something and project it into people's thoughts. It is stronger than that, though, and we have yet to figure out what else it is. After a few tests we should understand the situation better"

Jeb stopped there and blinked a few times. We sat in silence a few moments longer. I watched Jeb intently. He appeared to be in deep though, still confused. I realized the problem immediately.

"You weren't supposed to tell me that, were you"

"No, I wasn't. Tell me this, were you hoping I would tell you, thinking about it in any way"

I nodded slowly, bringing a smile to his face. "You already know how to use your ability? Fascinating, truly fascinating!" He was shocked, but in a good way. Jeb stood up and walked over to the door. He knocked twice, causing Ari to open it. "Ari, you may take Fang back now." I gave Jeb a final glare before I was kindly escorted out of the room. And yes, that was sarcasm.

* * *

Tell me what you thought, and don't be all nice if you don't mean it, I am all for constrictive criticism. Next chapter will have Max and Fang's POV, so I don't know how it will turn out yet. Wish me luck!

Review


	8. On the Way

Max's POV 

I knew three thing for certain.

-One, Fang was kidnapped by Erasers that want us dead.

-Two, He is most likely at the School right now, with whitecoats experimenting on him.

-Three, I was completely starving.

I knew that the first two items were the most important, but the third seemed to overpower everything else. Literally, food was on the top of my list right now, even though we had almost reached the School. We could reach it by sunset if we hurried, seeing how we would have to approach it by foot.

I turned to Fang for food suggestions. My heart sank as I remembered that he wasn't with us. How was I supposed to manage without him?

I looked at the ground far below me, attempting to make out all of the small objects. If we were going to make a quick pit stop I would need to find a spot, fast.

Every second wasted was another test that the whitecoats could run. I recalled all of the terrible things that they had done to us, and the memories themselves caused me to shudder.

"Max, we gotta stop soon, the kids are getting hungry and tired. It isn't like we can make it there and be ready to take down those creeps. We need fuel if we want to help Fang and remain alive." He was right, although I hated having to admit it.

"I know, and I am working on that right now." Iggy nodded, "I would offer to help, but you know about that little problem I have." I laughed at his attempt at humor.

The ground seemed so far away, which it was, but that wasn't my point. I continued to be amazed at the abilities that had been given to me. Strength, speed, agility and these were only some of the things that I was grateful for. I wasn't grateful, however, for the psychopathic jerks that were after us. Win some, lose some.

Speaking of which, I was almost 100 percent positive that there was about fifteen abnormally large "birds" coming in our direction. We had to land, now.

"Alright people, get to the ground, fast." Iggy immediately began to fall and Gazzy with him. Nudge and Angel's reactions were slower, but they in turn went down as well.

I followed after them, landing near the edge of some woods. They were so thin, I doubted that they would provide much cover, but it was our only choice at the moment.

Those birds, who I could now tell were Erasers, were too close for comfort and they had lost altitude. We had roughly two minutes to disappear.

"Get in the woods, find a hiding spot and stay there. Angel you are with me, Ig, Gazzy and Nudge, GO!" They nodded before entering the woods. Angel and I followed suit.

Now, I assume that most of you are thinking, "Wow, that was stupid. Why would she split up like that?" or that I have gone insane with stress. Afterall, who in their right mind would spilt up in two groups of two and three when a pack of fifteen+ genetic experiments were on our tail? But here are my thoughts on the matter.

-One, if we were all captured, then who could come to our rescue?

-Two, if they did find all of us, they would have to fly us back to the School, all of us together, and we could simply kick their butts then.

See, I have worked this all out.

Angel pulled me down into a spot that was mostly hidden by some small bushes and two trees. She could fit easily, but with the two of us, it would be much harder. I looked around quickly for another spot, but she had found the only one. I hope that the others found a decent spot.

"Max," Angel whispered. Her voice was so low that I strained to hear her. "Where is Total?" Stupid dog. Total was the last thing on my mind right now. We don't need to be carrying a some dog around with us, we were on the run.

"Iggy has him." Angel appeared angry and I was certain that she read my mind.

I heard footsteps in the distance, Angel did as well. She grabbed my hand and I gave it a small squeeze.

"Max, they are just scouts, they aren't after us. Well, they weren't after us. They panicked when they saw us, but they haven't called the School yet." I nodded. If they were confused we could use that to our advantage.

"Just to be sure, they don't know that it is us?" No, they think that it is some other group of teenage kids with wings.

"Some of them think so, but the others aren't sure." A plan began to form in my head. Angel nearly burst out laughing when she read my mind, this would be easy.

* * *

Hey Readers! I know that it has been awhile since the last chapter, but I didn't give up on this story. (which I considered doing See rant below) And I get that there is now Fang in this chapter, like I said there would be, but I didn't like what I had written. Sorry. 

Rant: DON'T READ BELOW IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THIRD BOOK!

Am I the only person who HATED Maximum Ride- Saving the World and other Extreme Sports? As you all can tell, I love Fang and he was totally OOC. He used his blog to save the world. That is what I like to call gay as all get-out. The book was a waste of time for me, and I was totally depressed after I read it. Also, Ari is good now? What is that?


	9. Unfair Game Play

Does I was uninspired count as an excuse for not updating? Sorry for the delay, but I was still getting over the ending in the third book and started writing something else. Meaning, it might take me longer to get chapters up here because I am working on something else.

**Unless you review**. That would help bunches.

I don't own MR, just this plot.

* * *

Fang's POV 

Erasers smell awful. Really, their smell is worse than some of the School's experiments.

Two Erasers were "escorting" me somewhere. I assumed more tests. I could remotely recall being in this section of the school before, but I was like five at the time. I didn't understand what was going on, but I was able to catch on to one fact that I have never forgotten, they wanted me dead. Max was perfect in their eyes, and Iggy was easier to handle. What did they need me for?

I can't remember what changed their minds, after all, I was only five when it happened. What ever caused the change of heart I was never told, but I was escorted back to my cage before anything happened.

So since they are taking me down here again, does that mean they are going to kill me? I don't see how that is fair, since I finally developed some power. Jeb had mentioned more tests, could this be one of them?

One of the Erasers opened a large metal door and pushed me into the room.

Flash backs flooded my head, all of the terrible things that had been done to me in this very room. Machines being tested, new drugs, my torture limits, more tests, any type of pain you can imagine, I went through it in this room at some time or another. Now I was forced to go back, just when I thought I was out.

The room hadn't changed at all over the past nine years, the walls were still a blinding white, it still smelled like a lab (No freaking duh) and as I looked up, the large window was still there. And so were the faces staring down at me, Erasers and Whitecoats all standing around, waiting for a show. I recognized two by name, Jeb and Ari.

What are they waiting for? Are they expecting me to break into song?

The door swung open as a whitecoat entered. He held something in his hand, what was it? Before I could react, I felt his hands around my neck. He locked the item into place. One glare from me sent him running out of the room. And I was left feeling like an idiot.

How could I have let him walk up and put something on me? Without throwing even a punch? Could I really be getting careless? That is pathetic.

"Fang," A voice said from over the intercom, "that band on your neck prevents you from fighting."

That it? No explanation as to why I can't fight?

The door flew open as an Eraser stormed in. He was fit for battle, but supposedly, I couldn't fight.

Penalty: Team School- Unfair game play.

What is this? A training exercise for new Erasers? See how long it takes to kill a defenseless kid?

Joy.

The Eraser ran at me full force, and instinctively, I swung out an arm in defense. Instantly, pain shot through my body, running up and down my arms and legs. The pain was so intense that it couldn't be described. I fell to the floor, clutching my head. Holding back tears was nearly impossible, but I managed, remembering the faces staring down at me.

"Fang, I told you that you not to fight. That was a warning, next time, it will be much worse."

Worse than that? Impossible.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" I called out, while slowing getting back to my feet, which incase you cared, was easier said than done.

"Use your powers Fang."

No. I won't let it take over again. That thing can't be let out.

A fist flew towards me, and I ducked quickly. No pain, which meant that I could avoid the Eraser as long as I didn't fight back.

Point: Team Fang.

Maybe I could just avoid him until he tired. Of course, then they would just send in more Erasers, then I wouldn't be able to do anything.

Does flying count as fighting?

I jumped over a kick, and spun away from a punch. In the breaks between punches, I glanced at the ceiling. Just as I remembered, there was an air duct running the length of the ceiling. Could I fit up there?

Couldn't hurt to try.

Scratch that. That phrase doesn't apply here.

I spread out my wings as I jumped into the air. There wasn't much room, but I managed to slide in the space between the roof and the duct.

No pain yet.

Looking through the window, I spotted a whitecoat holding a remote. He spoke to Jeb, who was nodding, then the whitecoat made to push the button.

Thinking quickly, I made a large movement, getting his attention. If he thinks that I am doing something, he might keep his hand away from that button.

I could focus if he would just drop that remote.

Why couldn't I make him? I changed Nudge's mind in the store about buying cookies. Could I make him break the remote?

In my mind, I pictured him throwing the remote across the room. When I directed my thoughts back to the whitecoat, he did just that. No hesitation.

Jeb wrote something down.

What about the Eraser? I didn't want to kill him, but I did want him to leave.

Using my power again, the Eraser left the room.

Jeb wrote something down.

So if I want to get someone to do something, I just picture it happening? Why couldn't I be like Angel and just make the person do it? This just takes up time. What about that thing? I didn't picture it killing the Eraser, but it did anyway. Maybe I don't have to picture it happening, maybe I can just will it to happen. I wonder if it only works on people? Couldn't I control the weather? I might try it if I ever get out of here.

I guess that all depends on Max. Where is she?

* * *

So there it is. Sorry it is short. This is just what I already had written. I am still trying to get the kinks out of the next scene. I don't like writing in Max's POV. Fang is favorite. 

Anyway, review if you want me to continue. Otherwise I might discontinue it. Wouldn't that be sad?


End file.
